cowandchickenfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Secret Crisis War! - Robo-Family-Friendship
Super Secret Crisis War is a 6-issue comic miniseries published by IDW Publishing. The series will involve a crossover between five Cartoon Network series: Ben 10, The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Laboratory, Ed, Edd n Eddy, and Samurai Jack. It is scheduled to be released in the summer of 2014. Summary Synopsis The evil demon Aku (from Samurai Jack) has created the "League of Extraordinary Villains", composed by malevolent villains from different universes of Cartoon Network. When his evil robots begin to make an appearance in different worlds, heroes from The Powerpuff Girls, Ben 10, Dexter's Laboratory, Ed, Edd and Eddy and Samurai Jack team up to stop the evil plan of the "League of Extraordinary Villains". Relationship with Cow and Chicken Although "Cow and Chicken" is not a major series involved in the crossover, it has been confirmed to be present as the protagonist series of parallel chapter by Jim Zub to be included in the fifth edition, on sale in October 22, 2014. Cow's strange new robotic visitor from parts unknown has Chicken feeling overlooked and ignored. Our foul-tempered fowl is looking for options and the Red Guy is more than happy to oblige... Characters Samurai Jack *Jack *Aku *Ultra-Robots Ben 10: Omniverse *Ben Tennyson **Ball Weevil **Astrodactyl **Kickin Hawk **Feedback **Bloxx **Molestache **Pesky Dust **Crashhopper **Atomix **Four Arms **Rath *Vilgax *Computron's Minions * Khyber's Panuncian *Evil Ben-bots **Astrodactyl **Gravattack **Pesky Dust **Crashhopper **Atomix Dexter's Laboratory *Dexter *Dee Dee *Mandark The Powerpuff Girls *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Professor Utonium *Mojo Jojo *Dynamo Ed, Edd, n' Eddy *Ed *Edd *Eddy Johnny Bravo *Johnny Bravo The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *Grim *Billy *Mandy *Eleanor Butterbean Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Mac *Bloo *Eduardo *Wilt *Coco *Frankie *Mr. Herriman *Madame Foster *Goo *Fluffer Nutter *Jackie Khones *Yogi Boo Boo Cow and Chicken *Cow *Chicken *Mom *Dad *Red Guy Codename: Kids Next Door *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Father *The Delightful Children From Down the Lane *H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P. Trivia *"Cow and Chicken" is one of the five one-shot tie-in issues. Follow with "Johnny Bravo" (July, by Erik Burnham), "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy" (August, by Kate Leth), "Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends" (September, by Ivan Cohen) and "Codename: Kids Next Door" (November, by Scott Peterson). *The comic refers to the comic book sagas focusing on war as a crossover Crisis on Infinite Earths (DC Comics) or Secret Wars (Marvel Comics). *The "Starbutts Coffee" was a reference to "Starbucks Coffee". *Flem and Earl are mentioned from the main "Super Secret Crisis War!" one-shot. Gallery Covers Super Secret Crisis War one shot connect.jpg SSCW Cow and Chicken 02.jpg|Subscription Cover Art by Ethen Beavers SSCW Cow and Chicken 03.jpg|Subscription Cover Art by Andrew Rolb SSCW OneShots Cover.jpg Comic Images 4163273-sscw cow-pr-page-004.jpg|Shot #1 Page 1 4163274-sscw cow-pr-page-005.jpg|Shot #1 Page 2 4163275-sscw cow-pr-page-006.jpg|Shot #1 Page 3 4163276-sscw cow-pr-page-007.jpg|Shot #1 Page 4 4163276-sscw cow-pr-page-008.jpg|Shot #1 Page 5 See also *Powerpuff Girls: Super Smash-Up! References *Information about the series *Information about one-shots connected to the series Category:Semi-protected Pages Category:Crossover